


Nervous

by sippingandshipping



Series: Cow Chop Modern Magics [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Multi, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: The four times Aleks met the loves of his life and the one time he knew he was fucked.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/Lindsey Washburn, Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/Trevor | ModestCube, Aleksandr Vitalyvich Marchant/Anna Marie | intricateornate, Anna Marie | intricateornate/Asher | TheFirst, Asher | TheFirst/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, Brett Hundley/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, Brett Hundley/Lindsey Washburn
Series: Cow Chop Modern Magics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078844
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> And here we finally are! The Cow Chop Modern Magics universe is officially born! I hope that anyone reading thoroughly enjoys the stories that will come to be part of this world! <3
> 
> The Song That Inspired: [Nervous by Shawn Mendes](https://open.spotify.com/track/5wxurz8J6YlyQRNnGN8zXS?si=FuokawCFSkC8zttagmmymw)

As he pulls the heat shield in front of his furnace, a chill runs up Aleks’ spine. He always feels a little… _off_ when the flames no longer bathe his skin in their warm hues, seeping their heat into his veins, like they’re a part of him he doesn’t really want to shut away. There _is_ a sense of logic to it, though. Ever since his magic claimed fire as its own, the utter _peace_ that steals over him whenever he’s near the flames brings him untold comfort, an overwhelming sense of rightness and that warms him more than anything he’d ever known before. Still, it makes it barely tolerable to be away from his precious fire.

Of course, that has both positive and negative effects in his life. One thing he’s most glad of is how he’s able to hyperfocus on something _productive_ now. After years of his life wasted on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media feeds and watching YouTube videos for that tiny dopamine hit that only made him feel good in the moment, being able to get up each morning and have the motivation to get something productive done is freeing beyond anything Aleks could have imagined. ADHD is a _bitch_ , and his brain is scattered at the best of times, but the fire fulfills him more than any medication ever had.

He carefully sets aside the vase he’s nearly finished with. One of his regulars had requested a decorative glass container to display her flowers in for an upcoming dinner party, and it had been only too easy to sketch up a concept she was thrilled with. She’s his favourite kind of customer: the easy-going type who just seems to _love_ whatever idea first flares across his mind.

It won’t take much longer to finish it off now, but he’s been working since the early morning and it’s just hit noon. _Besides_ , there’s nothing wrong with taking a break and viewing his work with fresh eyes this afternoon. If past experience has taught him anything, it’s that a break can do wonders when you need a new perspective on something

He sets his tools aside, well out of reach of Celia and Mishka, and wanders towards the kitchen.

“C’mon, girls!” He calls over his shoulder and Mishka immediately bounds across the room, knowing full well it’s time for food. _God_ , how simple a dog’s life must be. Celia, who had sulked as soon as he’d extinguished the heat from the furnace she’d been lazing in front of, eventually stretches out with a yawn and pads after him. He honestly can’t blame her for missing the flames, he feels that same stab of loss whenever they’re gone.

Aleks moves around the kitchen on autopilot, setting down some food for the girls and throwing together a quick sandwich with whatever still looks edible in the fridge. _Hmm…_ He’s running on empty now, and he’ll definitely need to run past the shops this afternoon to stock up.

Now that he thinks of the shops, a caster he’d been chatting with the other day had suggested he check out that bookstore on the corner. Aleks isn’t exactly a big reader, so he’d originally given the place a wide berth, but this woman had mentioned that the owner was actually a caster as well and had quite a decent stock of spell books and magical tomes available if you knew to ask.

Aleks chews slowly on his sandwich, considering. He _does_ need to head out anyway to grab some more food, so there’s no reason why he couldn’t stop by and take a peek at what the place has to offer. His magic may have manifested within the heart of a flame, but there’s still every opportunity to learn new abilities. Turning invisible would be _cool as shit_ , and he’s sure there’s plenty of ways he could fuck with people or just confuse the hell out of the girls.

He twirls his fingers a little and Mishka’s favourite ball flies across the room, hovering about a foot from his palm. He makes it dance around in front of him, feeling every surface in his mind as it spins this way and that. Telekinesis may be the most rudimentary of all skills a caster can learn, no matter what their magic is claimed for, but it never fails to _fascinate_ Aleks. He truly wonders how humans make it through their lives without it. Of course, he needs to be careful to never obviously use it where any humans might see, but it’s still thrilling to have such instantaneous control over the world around him.

And as he watches Mishka struggle to decide between eating and chasing the floating ball – which is honestly _hilarious_ to behold – Aleks considers whether she’d even bat an eye if he was suddenly invisible and holding an object. She’s never known objects to _not_ float around her, going as far back as when he first brought her home, so it would probably be just like any other day.

It suddenly occurs to him that his sandwich has disappeared and he’s staring off into the distance like an idiot having an existential crisis, and he shakes his head, chuckling. _Ah,_ the ADHD brain. What a _marvel_ of engineering!

He bustles around the kitchen, making a thorough search through the cupboards and fridge to figure out what needs replacing. He needs to unlock his phone with his fingerprint, which seems _terribly_ inefficient in his eyes. Unfortunately, there’s no magical workaround for _that_ , at least not one he’s knows of yet. Come to think of it, that may be something worth looking for at this bookstore. _Sure_ , he could use Siri, but a lot of the time she mishears what he’s saying, and he prefers typing exactly what he wants. After he’s unlocked his phone (like a bloody _Neanderthal)_ it can at least float there and jot down everything he needs to remember to pick up. There’s nothing more _depressing_ than having to go out again immediately after you get home.

By the time that’s finished up, the girls have eaten their food. Celia has already vacated the room, probably wandering off to take another nap, and Mishka lays in her bed, panting up at him with her tail swishing back-and-forth slowly, almost as if she’s forgotten she’s doing it. Aleks pats himself on the back for remembering to grab a few reusable bags from the corner cupboard. He _always_ manages to forget them and buys more every damn time he goes to the store. He’s amassed quite a collection at this point and he’s making a conscious effort to make use of the damn things instead of constantly adding to it.

He leans down to ruffle Mishka’s fur on his way out, and she perks her ears up as if she’s expecting to go for a walk. It breaks his heart to have to let her down, but it’s for the best.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Aleks apologises, and she’s giving him those damn _eyes_ that he always struggles to say no to. He pets her head for a minute, just luxuriating in the warmth of her fluff. “I’ve gotta get groceries and you’ll be too much to handle while I’m loaded up with shopping bags. We’ll visit the dog park tonight, though, I _promise_.”

Her crestfallen mood brightens instantly, and she yaps as he steps out the door, flipping the _‘open’_ sign around to the _‘be back soon’_ side in case any customers show up while he’s out. The grocery store is within easy walking distance, but it makes sense to go a little further out of his way and visit this bookstore first, so he’s not lugging huge bags of food around with him.

That’s what he loves about this community, though: everything is within easy reach. Even this bookstore is only about ten minutes’ walk from his home. The weather is nice today, as bright and sunny as it usually is around the cusp of summer, and Aleks allows the heat to seep into his body. It can never hope to replace fire, but sunlight is the next best thing he’s found, to soothe that magical itch deep within him.

Before long, he’s standing outside this little bookstore that he’s only ever spared a passing glance at. It’s a quaint building, radiating the familiarity of a cottage in a fairy tale, and the hanging plaque of wood and rusted metal has the words Serenity Den carved into the surface.

When Aleks pushes open the door, a brass bell clangs from somewhere overhead, and he can hear a dog start excitedly barking from somewhere down the back. Only a fraction of his mind can focus on that, however, because his eyes settle on someone the moment he steps into the store.

The guy is _gorgeous_ , and his deep brown eyes meet Aleks’ as he looks up from the ornate tome he’d been reading from. He’s sitting up on the counter, ankles crossed, one finger still pressed to the page to mark where he’d last been browsing, and his full lips part when he sees Aleks.

The guy looks at him through big rectangle frame glasses that can't help but look stylish on him, and Aleks can see that he’s wearing makeup even through the glass, eyeliner carved out to a sharp wing on either side. His loose hair is almost black, flowing in soft waves around his face and over his shoulders, and his beard disappears into the wispy curls near his ears.

He’s wearing a loose grey sweater with a light tank top underneath, and the sweater has evidently fallen off his shoulder at some point because the neckline swoops low enough to just show off a _hint_ of dark chest hair. His forearms are tattooed where they peek out from the sleeves of the sweater, though Aleks can’t make out any more than the general swirls of colour. Black leggings sit beneath it all, accentuating the curve of his thighs, and run all the way down to the boots that are laced up to his shins.

Aleks’ throat feels like it has sucked closed, and he swallows heavily. He just stares at the man open-mouthed for what feels like years, utterly lost in the warmth of those _eyes_. He probably looks like a total _dumbass_ , but nothing seems to be able to break him from his daze until a streak of orange and white slams into his chest and sends him stumbling back a few paces. He drops his shopping bags in all the confusion, scrabbling to hold up the object that he finally realises is a dog, and the corgi immediately starts licking all over his face in its excitement.

“ _Ein! Jesus Christ!”_ The man shrieks, immediately leaping off the counter to check on Aleks. His hands hover over Aleks’ arm, almost as if he’s afraid to touch him, and Aleks finds himself wishing he _would_ touch him. “I am _so_ sorry, man! She’s never usually like this! I didn’t even think she was _able_ to jump that high with her dinky little legs...”

“No— _it’s_ …it’s okay, dude.” Aleks wheezes, breathless but still chuckling quietly. He buries his fingers in Ein’s fur and gives her a cuddle as she wriggles happily. “I’ve got a Keeshond and she’s _just_ as mental.”

The man laughs, and his perfect teeth somehow manage to gleam even in the low light of the room. The caster tucks a stray curl behind his ear as he settles back, comfortable in the knowledge that Aleks isn’t going to drop dead in front of him, but Aleks’ fingers twitch as he fights back the urge to do it himself. _Jesus_ , he’s fucking losing it!

“It’s always nice to meet a new caster!” Aleks eventually manages, still not quite convinced this isn’t all some crazy, messed-up dream.

“Witch, actually.” James corrects him, without a hint of annoyance in his voice, his smile still bright enough to leave Aleks dazzled. “My mother is a witch, so that’s what I choose to be as well.”

“ _Oh!”_ Aleks internally curses himself, embarrassment flaring in his cheeks. “I’m sorry for calling you dude. I call everyone dude.”

“Don’t sweat it! I _am_ a dude. I just happen to be a male witch.” The man pats him on the arm comfortingly, and suddenly Aleks is blushing from more than just mortification. What beautiful _hands…_ “My mother has been there for me every single day of my life, supporting me and raising me all on her own after my _deadbeat dad_ ran off before I was even born. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known, the greatest role model I could’ve possibly asked for, so it just felt right to identify as a witch as she does. You can blame her for my sense of style, as well, because _Lord_ is that woman a trendsetting fashionista. I guess I just caught the bug!”

“That’s _amazing_.” Aleks laughs, and he’s struck by how _natural_ it all sounds, can vividly imagine a little boy looking up to his mother above all else and not being ridiculed or discouraged for his desire to follow in her footsteps. At the same time, the thoughts are tinged with sadness, bringing back memories of Aleks’ own mother to the surface, a harsh reminder that she was taken from him far too soon. Aleks shakes his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat, and pushes them down again for now. It really isn’t the time or place. “She sounds like an incredible woman.”

“She _really_ is.” James sighs proudly, smiling as Ein wiggles her little butt in Aleks’ arms.

“I’m Aleks, by the way.” He suddenly remembers that they’d skipped the introduction in the midst of Ein’s entrance. “Aleksandr Marchant.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Aleks. And once again, I’m _terribly_ sorry for my dog attacking you!” the man says, grinning. “My name is James Wilson.”

“You couldn’t convince me to be anywhere else, James.”


	2. Brett and Lindsey

Celia yowls, right in his ear, and Aleks groans as he glowers up at her from behind his blankets. What’s a guy gotta do to have a midday nap in _peace!?_ She continues, though, kneading at his chest and walking all over him until he has no choice but to get up. _God knows_ he won’t get any more sleep at this point.

He’s expecting to have to feed her, but as she pads out of his bedroom a few paces in front of him, he sees her immediately walk over to the small pot in the corner that _had_ held a catnip herb. She lays down next to the empty soil, batting at the ceramic pot that he’d expertly fired himself, and meows up at him like the biggest drama queen he’s ever seen.

“You ate it _already?!”_ He yelps, rubbing his temples to stave off the headache that’s surely on its way. “Lia only gave it to me _yesterday!”_

Celia blinks up at him, eyes wide and doleful, and he shakes his head disbelievingly.

“One day on catnip and you’re an addict.” Aleks sighs, scrubbing a hand through his hair. There’s a nursery nearby, now that he recalls. Supposedly they have some of the best flowers in the city. Surely, they’d have some catnip, considering its popularity with cat owners.

“You’re _lucky_ I love you.” Aleks grumbles, grabbing his phone and wallet off the counter and already heading for the door. Celia trills, and he fights _very hard_ to keep the smile off his face. If she thinks he’s a push over, he’ll be a _goner_.

As he walks, he considers the fact that he’s lived in this community for years, and there’s still a bunch of places he’s never even been. Before meeting James, he’d not even considered checking out a bookstore, and this plant shop is also new to him. It sorta makes sense, given his general lack of interest in plants and books, but he does get the sense that _maybe_ he should be leaving his home for more than just groceries and visits to the dog park. Is he a _loner?_

That thought makes him frown, but suddenly there’s huge sunflowers in his face and the existential dread slips away as Aleks stares up at the little shop in front of him. It’s so _colourful_. Flowers in full bloom line the front benches, bundled in bouquets and pots of all shapes and sizes. Perhaps he could sweet talk the owner into paying him to make some custom ceramics…

When he steps inside, his brain sort of malfunctions at the fact that the light level doesn’t change _at all_ from what it was like out in the midday sun. When he looks around, though, it all seems to make more sense. Most of the roof appears to be filled with glass skylights, allowing the bright sunlight to pierce the room.

Though Aleks is well adapted to heat, he’s sure humans and non-fire casters would be _sweltering_ here during summer. Looking again, however, he notices that most of the side windows are open and a beautiful cool breeze flows throughout the room to effectively regulate the temperature. _Funny_ , he could have _sworn_ the air was still and warm outside…

When his eyes finally land on the man behind the counter, Aleks’ confusion disappears. The owner’s a _caster_. Somehow, anyone with magic in their veins just seems to _know_ when they spot another caster. Perhaps it’s something innate, some part of their magic that reaches out to any other source it can find, Aleks doesn’t really know for sure. Either way, it’s _tremendously useful_ for finding out who you can trust with the secrets that all casters share.

“Welcome. I’ll be with you in just a sec.” The man grins, and Aleks’ mouth goes dry. _Holy shit_ , he’s handsome. His beard is dark, about the same colour as James’ but fuller around the bottom. He’s wearing a cap, but Aleks can still see the short, dark curls of his hair peeking out from beneath it.

The caster is built like a fucking _brick wall_ , his huge arms not hidden at all by the light tank top he’s wearing, yet his large hands are _shockingly_ tender as he repots a tiny cactus, handling the plant as gently as if it were his own child. Some form of nature caster, it seems. With his task completed, the man places the pot upon the counter and sweeps the remaining soil into a bag by his seat.

“ _Now then_ , how can I help you?” he smiles, brown eyes meeting Aleks’ as he brushes off his hands on his apron. His eyes flick down to take Aleks in, and Aleks can’t help but flush. _Holy shit!_

“I, _uhh_ … My cat ate all the catnip, and I was wondering if you had any more…”

“That we can do.” The man laughs, deep and booming, and he calls back into the room behind him, where Aleks can see the selection extends across all surfaces. “ _Linds!_ Would you mind bringing me some catswort, please?”

“On it!” Aleks hears a woman reply.

“So, your cat’s got the taste for it now, huh?” The man smirks, turning back to Aleks.

“Yeah, dude.” Aleks chuckles, rolling his eyes. “A friend gave me some yesterday as a gift and it’s completely gone today. As if life wasn’t stressful enough, now I’ve got a _catnip addict_ on my hands.”

The caster laughs again, about to reply when a female caster appears from the back room, a tray with three pots of catnip resting in her arms.

“Here you are, my darling.” She beams as soon as her eyes land on Aleks, and he could swear he sees the room brighten, which he didn’t think was even _possible_. Her eyes are as blue as a cloudless sky and sparkling with unrestrained delight, her hair is auburn at the roots and slowly fades to blonde in soft waves that fall just past her shoulders. She’s wearing a bright yellow summer dress, no less vibrant than the sunflowers he’d seen out the front, yet it’s _her_ that leaves Aleks speechless. Well, it’s _both_ of them, to be honest, and Aleks isn’t sure what he’s done to deserve to witness such beauty.

“ _I-I’m Aleks_ ,” he stammers, when he can’t find any other words to say, and the woman giggles.

“The name’s Brett,” the man smirks at Aleks’ flustered panic, “and this is my wife, Lindsey. You new around here?”

“We definitely would have noticed you around.” Lindsey adds. He could swear he sees her eyes roaming down for just a second, but then they’re staring into Aleks’ again and he’s honestly not sure whether he’d imagined it. The fact that it _may_ have happened still makes him feel hot all over, though.

“No, actually…” Aleks grimaces, coming to the realisation that he really _has_ been living like a hermit the past few years. “I’ve lived here quite a while, actually, but I _apparently_ don’t leave the house enough. And my magic is also claimed for fire, so flora isn’t exactly compatible with my lifestyle.”

“Don’t worry.” Brett laughs. “You just need to choose the right plant. Plenty of them absolutely love heat and hardly need water. Lindsey takes care of that around here.”

Brett smiles, looking at Lindsey the same way Aleks is sure _he’s_ staring at her, and Lindsey reaches up to stroke her thumb across Brett’s cheek, smirking as she waves the fingers of her other hand in the air until a gentle gust swirls around them all, ruffling Aleks’ hair and the leaves of the catnip plants.

“ _Oh,_ you’re a weather caster?” Aleks cocks his head, and Lindsey nods, the smile reaching her eyes. So, he _hadn’t_ been losing his mind when the room got brighter as she walked in, though he’s sure her beauty absolutely enhanced the effect. It also explains the breeze that’s cooling the room despite the sunlight that _should_ be leaving everyone in here a sweaty mess.

“I prefer witch, actually. _Weather witch_ just has a nicer ring to it, don’t you think?”

“You _do_ make an excellent point there.” Aleks laughs.

“Every plant requires different levels of sunlight, moisture and heat, so my job is making sure they’re all happy here." Lindsey adds, gesturing to the assortment of plants that surround them. "We’ve got the best flowers in the city for a reason!”

“Speaking of the best plants,” Brett grins, patting the counter in front of him, “how many were you looking for?”

“I’ll take all three, please.” Aleks says, smiling apologetically. “I’ll try and find a place where I can grow them out of reach of Celia and restrict her to limited doses. The last thing I need is a stoned cat roaming around the house.”

Both Brett and Lindsey chuckle, and it makes Aleks’ heart clench in a way he doesn’t quite understand. What’s _happening_ to him?!

He pulls out his card to pay for the catnip while Brett carefully moves the pots into a cardboard box. Lindsey bends down to rummage through a drawer for a few seconds and returns with a little tag clutched in her fingers. She shares a look with Brett, and Aleks can tell they’re doing that thing some married couples seem to be able to do, knowing what the other is thinking without ever saying a word.

Brett nods, grinning, and Lindsey beams at him before grabbing a pen and scribbling something on the tag that Aleks can’t read from this angle. Brett gently picks up the little cactus he’d been working with when Aleks entered, waiting for Lindsey to press the end of the tag into the soil before placing it in the box with the rest of Aleks’ plants.

“On the house.” Brett smirks at Aleks’ confused look, nudging the box across the counter towards him. His hand hovers over the spines of the cactus and he closes his eyes for a second, concentrating on whatever spell he’s casting. “It’ll love the heat. Water it about once a week and it should be around for a _long_ time. I’ve also given it an extra layer of protection from extreme heat. Still, try not to singe it. It _won’t_ thank you for that.”

“ _I’m_ …thank you!” Aleks manages, eventually, gathering the box into his arms.

“Don’t be a stranger, Aleks.” Brett laughs as Aleks backs up. He’s afraid to look away from them in case they just disappear.

“Have a great day!” Lindsey calls, her eyes huge and brimming with amusement, and Aleks mumbles something incoherent as he staggers out the door.

After what feels like hours standing out in the sun with a cardboard box full of plants in his arms, wondering whether he even got up from his nap at all, Aleks reaches down to pull out the little tag. He flips it over, staring down at the words written in elegant cursive script, and the tiny sun sketched below them.


	3. Trevor

Aleks sits in the waiting room, holding Mishka in his lap, and she whines pathetically as he strokes her fur. She’d hardly touched her food this morning, and he’d found her throwing up about an hour later. Terrified, he’d immediately brought her here, to the closest veterinary clinic he knew of. It would’ve taken him maybe ten minutes to walk, but he couldn’t take that chance, so he’d jumped in the car and raced right over.

Again, Aleks finds himself pondering the fact that he’s been living here for _years_ and hasn’t needed to visit this vet even once. The fact that it wasn’t a necessity is obviously a blessing, but it’s just _another_ reminder that he’d been more isolated than he’d originally realised. He needs to make a conscious effort to get _out_ more, _especially_ now that he’s met James and Brett and Lindsey and has a legitimate reason to leave the house.

“Aleks Marchant? If you’ll please move to the examination room, you will be assisted in just a moment.” The receptionist’s voice rings out, and Aleks blinks himself back to awareness, quickly bustling into the room with Mishka in his arms.

Aleks gently lays her down on the cool metal table, scratching behind her ears to hopefully distract her a little. The vet seems to be daunting for _all_ pets, especially when they’re already feeling sick.

“ _Ah_ , the pup is feeling poorly, is she?”

The voice causes Aleks to turn as the veterinarian steps into the room, shutting the door behind him, and he’s smiling as soon as he glances up from the chart in his hands to see Mishka.

The first thing Aleks notices is that this man is _young_ , at least a few years younger than Aleks is, and Aleks tries to wrap his head around the fact that someone that age could possibly be a veterinarian. Don’t you need to train for the better part of a _decade?_

The second thing Aleks notices is that he’s a caster. That same innate knowledge lights up at the forefront of his mind, and it suddenly makes a lot more sense that the guy is in his position at such a young age.

The third thing Aleks notices is that he’s _stunning_. Seriously, what the _fuck_ is up with all these attractive casters he’d somehow avoided, right on his _doorstep?!_

The man’s hair is russet, swept back in waves atop his head, apart from the few wispy strands that fall towards his eyes. And his _eyes_ , a rich brown like melted chocolate, almost exactly like James’. He’s got a beard as well, though it’s cut shorter than either James’ or Brett’s, perhaps a little less bushy. His lips are a deep pink, and Aleks can see them part in surprise as the man finally meets his eyes.

“ _Oh_. You’re a caster,” the vet says, taking a step forward, and it’s only at that point that Aleks notices one last thing, something he’d evidently missed in the wake of his shock at meeting this unexpected caster.

A black cat appears from behind the man, padding across the room before leaping up onto the far counter. It lays down and stretches out, staring at Aleks curiously through vivid green eyes, and he could swear it cocks its head at him. There’s something there, in the cat’s gaze, some spark of higher awareness that Aleks has never seen in Celia’s or Mishka’s eyes, and it slightly unnerves him. In the same way his brain informs him that the man across from him is a caster, there’s some underlying feeling about this cat that he can’t quite place, a sensation he’s not accustomed to.

“Your cat is very… _beautiful_ …” Aleks settles on, eventually. He’s honestly lost his train of thought because it suddenly feels like this creature is staring right into his soul.

“Do you really think so, dear?” The cat’s mouth _moves_ , a woman’s voice ringing out – clear and unmistakable – in the room, and it somehow _smiles_. “It’s not my favourite form, but it does the job around humans.”

Aleks blinks spastically, jerking like he’s been hit, and makes a hasty retreat against the back wall.

“ _What the fuck!”_ Aleks squeaks, eyes darting rapidly between the man and the _fucking talking cat_ in front of him.

“ _Kori!”_ the man groans, crossing his arms as he turns to reprimand his… _cat?_ “We _talked_ about this! You’ve gotta _at least_ let me tell people what you _are_ before you start blabbing.”

“He’s a caster as well, darling…” The cat frowns, and now it’s her turn to look confused. The expression is so _distinct_ that it’s messing with everything Aleks thought he knew about a cat’s face. “I don’t understand the issue. I was under the impression we only need to hide from the humans, correct?”

“ _Yes_ , he’s a caster, but you _know_ how rare familiars are, Kori! Most casters have never even _seen_ one, and I’m sure plenty of others don’t even know they _exist_. You can’t just drop something like that on people with no warning and expect them to act any differently than him!”

“Y-you have a _familiar?”_ Aleks breathes, his voice almost stolen from him by the sheer astonishment of such a revelation. The caster, Trevor, is correct. Familiars are _exceedingly_ rare, incredibly powerful creatures who occasionally form a lifelong bond with a caster. Some familiars are loyal to a particular magical family, caring for and guiding all members of that family, but the kinds of people capable of buying a familiar would be wealthy beyond Aleks’ wildest dreams. “ _How…?”_

“Trevor saved my life when I had no one else to turn to. Without his help, I would have been sold into slavery, whether as a magical conduit or through a forced bond, I’m still not certain,” Kori murmurs, and though her words hold a heaviness that makes Aleks feel sick to his stomach, she smiles at the young caster with such overwhelming _pride_ shining in her jade eyes. “His kindness saved my life, and so I have sworn to protect and guide him for as long as there’s air in my lungs.”

“ _Holy shit_ …” Aleks trails off, shaking his head in disbelief. “Is it true you guys can…”

Kori smirks, launching off the counter, and her form shifts into a tiny hummingbird of vibrant green and blue feathers, hovering in front of Aleks. She flits over to Trevor, laughing at his weary expression as she zips around his head. When she comes into view again, she’s shifted into a form fairly similar to an Eastern dragon, with a furry mane that extends the length of her slim, floating body and tail. Her two long whiskers float in zero gravity, seemingly held up by the same force she’s using to stay aloft, and her bright yellow eyes flash with glee.

“ _Wow,_ ” Aleks lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. “You’re incredible!”

“You’ve got _very nice_ manners.” Kori beams, obviously delighted at the flattery, and she tilts her head to the side slightly. “ _Aleks_ , was it?”

“Yup, Aleks Marchant.”

“ _Zekoria Elliophi Kireina Shūrei_. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“ _Uhh_ , you mind if I stick with Kori?”

“Whatever suits you best, young one.”

“Speaking of young one,” Aleks wonders aloud, suddenly reminded of his earlier thought. He turns to Trevor. “How are you a _vet_ already, dude? You can’t be older than, what? _Twenty?”_

“He’s _very_ smart.” Kori crows, at the same time as Trevor grimaces and mumbles, “You’re bang on the money about my age. _And I’m kinda a nerd…_ ”

Aleks can’t help but laugh. He can tell that Kori is just like a doting mother to Trevor.

“Kori is way too generous with me—” Trevor adds.

“And Trevor is far too _modest_ ,” Kori interrupts him, scowling at the caster pointedly. She turns back to Aleks as her explanation continues. “His father is an animal caster as well, and Trevor’s magic was claimed for the same purpose when he was just twelve. He already knew he wanted to become a veterinarian as well, and his grades were exemplary, so he was given special permission to start studying veterinary science on top of his regular work after he turned fourteen. He has a truly _brilliant_ mind!”

Trevor is blushing like crazy, clearly not comfortable admitting to his own achievements, and Aleks can’t help but melt at the way he tries to scowl but can’t put any heat behind it.

“ _So_ , to answer your question,” Trevor says, rolling his eyes at Kori’s smug look. “I’m not _actually_ a vet yet. I’ve finished my bachelor’s degree, but I’ve still got a few years left of vet school before I can get my license to properly practice. In the meantime, my dad has allowed me to work here at his clinic as trainee, and he trusts me to take care of the less intense patients whilst he focuses on medical emergencies and surgeries. He’s in one right now, actually, hence why I’m here, taking care of… _Mishka_ , was it?”

“Oh, _shit_ , dude.” Aleks curses, suddenly realising that he’d completely forgotten Mishka’s sickness in all the chaos of Trevor and Kori’s arrival. Mishka, who – now that he properly looks at her – seems _surprisingly calm_ despite everything that’s just transpired. Aleks should _really_ give her more credit for the kinds of shit she’s seen during her life. “She hardly ate anything this morning, though she drank a lot more than usual, and I brought her here as soon as she started vomiting.

“ _Gotcha_ ,” Trevor says, and Aleks hears it now, the confidence of someone who is most of the way through their training in their respective profession. Trevor immediately moves over to Mishka, petting through her fur, and she stares up at him calmly, evidently understanding that he’s there to help her. She still lacks her usual energy, but she’s not looking half as miserable as she had when Aleks had first rushed her here. He can only _pray_ that’s a good sign. “The stomach seems to be the main problem area…”

Trevor gentles her onto her side, carefully running his fingers across her belly. Aleks isn’t sure what he’s checking for, but he trusts Trevor to know what he’s doing.

“Did you eat something bad?” Trevor asks her, and Aleks watches as the caster nods slowly, humming. “ _Chocolate._ I had a feeling…”

“How did you know that just from touching her?” Aleks frowns. “I haven’t given her any chocolate…”

“I didn’t. I was checking for any external signs of trauma, and when that came back negative, it was obvious that we’re looking at an internal issue here.” Trevor explains. “ _She_ told me she ate chocolate. It wasn’t something you’d fed her. It would seem you accidentally dropped a chocolate beneath the couch, sometime last night, and she found and ate it this morning.”

“Is she gonna be okay?” Aleks asks, gnawing on his lip nervously. It takes a few moments for Trevor’s words to actually sink in, and he gasps when it all clicks. “ _Hold the fuck up_ , she _told_ you?!”

“Yeah,” Trevor replies, as calmly as if he were discussing the weather. “Animal casters can read the thoughts of fauna.”

“ _Seriously?”_

“Mhm. It’s fairly limited in the beginning – simple words and intense emotions, for the most part – but I can glean more the longer I spend with an animal, as their mental voice becomes more familiar to me.”

“We’re very lucky,” Trevor continues. “The amount she ate was definitely enough to make her sick: hence the dehydration, lack of appetite and vomiting. From what I can tell, she’s already removed most of it from her system. Either way, I’m going to keep her here for a few hours while I get her set up with some IV’s and fluids, and I’ll start treating her with activated charcoal to leech as much of the toxicity as possible from her body before it gets into her blood.”

Trevor immediately starts moving around the room, getting everything he needs in order, and Kori shifts back to her cat form only a moment before he leaves the room. Those two seem to be so in sync, acting without a single word having to pass between them, sorta like Aleks had seen with Brett and Lindsey. His weary brain struggles with the conundrum for a few seconds, still wrapped up in all the stress of Mishka’s sickness, and he feels stupid for missing it in the first place. _Of_ _course_ , as an animal caster, Aleks is sure that Trevor can hear Kori’s thoughts as easily as he would with any other non-human creature.

It goes deeper than that, however. Aleks may not have met another familiar before Kori, but he still understands that the bond between a familiar and their caster is stronger than any other known to either the magical or human worlds. It’s the closest thing to a soulmate that exists. A familiar and their caster can hear every thought the other has, no matter the distance between them, but they also act as each other’s equilibrium in life, balancing each other out. As Kori had mentioned earlier, Trevor is overly _modest_ , while she is overwhelmingly _proud_. They temper each other’s worst characteristics and impulses, and in doing so, lift each other up.

It’s an otherworldly relationship, one that Aleks wishes he could experience, and it makes that spark of loneliness in him flare up. Maybe meeting all of these beautiful people is a _sign_ , a sign that he should finally open himself up more, should consider possibility of love, of something _even_ _deeper?_ He’d never sought out a relationship in the past, content to wait until the moment felt right, and he’s just getting that feeling _now_. The mere thought of James and Trevor and Lindsey and Brett brings a smile to his face, and he can’t remember anyone else having such an effect on him.

Regardless, he can evaluate those thoughts later, give them the rational consideration they deserve. For now, his focus should be on getting Mishka better. Aleks moves to brush his thumb along her snout, and she gives him a toothy grin that manages to capture her ease in his presence.

Trevor enters the room again, stepping around Aleks to get IVs connected and medicine working its way through Mishka’s system. Aleks is absolutely _entranced_ watching him. He moves with the certainty of a veterinarian who has been working for decades, rather than a student still in the midst of his training. Aleks gets the distinct feeling that while Trevor’s ability to read animals’ thoughts is extremely useful to his work, almost all of this skill can be attributed to the tremendous amount of hard work he’s already put in to achieving his dreams.

Mishka’s chart floats beside Trevor, freeing up his hands so he can make one last full-body check, quietly noting the time and other relevant details about Mishka’s current condition, and the pen scribbles across the paper to fill in the form. Trevor stands back, seemingly satisfied with his work, and takes a quick look at the chart to make sure everything is legible, then sinks into a chair, letting out a long breath. “ _Well_ , it looks like it’s just a waiting game now. It’s a slow day, so I don’t have anything else I need to do for the next few hours. Did you have any existing plans?”

“Nothing as important as this.” Aleks shakes his head, pulling a seat across to sit next to Trevor. Their knees accidentally brush as Aleks gets settled, and he can’t help but notice the way Trevor’s cheeks flare with colour. Kori smirks from across the room, and Aleks can only _imagine_ the kind of thought that just crossed Trevor’s mind, probably something very similar to his own. Eventually, Kori decides to join them, wandering over to curl up in Trevor’s lap, and his fingers slowly stroke over her dark, glossy fur. Aleks laughs quietly, and eventually pipes up, “you sure you want to deal with me for a few hours?”

Trevor grins across at him, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’m sure I’ll manage.”


	4. Asher and Anna

Mishka bounds up to him, her leash clasped between her teeth, and Aleks can’t help but chuckle at the sight. Thanks to Trevor’s prompt aid, she’d made a speedy recovery. Now, a few days after their visit to the vet, her boundless energy has well and truly returned.

_Thank God_ , honestly. Aleks truly isn’t sure what he’d do without her, despite her many maddening habits. She’s his _baby girl_ , and he wouldn’t give her up for the entire world. So now, after the stress of the last few days, he ruffles her fur and grabs the end of the leash rather than rolling his eyes. If it’s a walk she wants, it’s a walk she’ll get.

After checking on Celia one last time and locking up the workshop, Aleks heads off with the pup on their way towards the dog park. Mishka seems to relish her first chance at freedom since she’d become sick, and her tail is wagging a million miles an hour as she sniffs around at phone poles and chases the leaves being blown across the footpath by the warm, summer wind.

As he goes to cross the road and head down the street to the park he can already see from where he stands, Aleks stops as a thought occurs to him. He’d made a promise to himself at the vet clinic, a vow to _get out_ more and explore this community he’s had the privilege of living in for the last few years of his life. It isn’t doing him any favours, remaining so shut-in, closed off from the rest of the world.

Trevor had mentioned, during their time together, a little café owned by a married couple of casters that apparently make the _best_ coffee and food for miles around. _What the hell_ , Aleks thinks to himself. Mishka’s gonna be enjoying her time running around and playing with the other dogs, so he may as well get a coffee and maybe a snack to tide him over until lunch.

Mishka, _bless her_ , has already laid eyes on the park, and she knows immediately when they turn off the regular path and head in the wrong direction. She whines, pawing at the ground petulantly, and she keeps looking back over her shoulder. Aleks has to laugh at her grumpiness. Kori was a highly advanced supernatural creature, capable of both speech and expressive emotion, that much had been obvious when Aleks met her. Mishka, on the other hand, is just a regular dog, yet he’s still impressed at how true to form she manages get to expressing pure annoyance – with her body language, if not by facial expression – at their deviation from her anticipated course.

“It’s ok, love.” Aleks smirks. “We’ll be there soon. Dad just needs a coffee first. I’m working on being less of a loser.”

Though still begrudging, Mishka seems to get the idea that the park isn’t too far off, so she trots ahead of Aleks, at the farthest extent of her leash. Aleks knows he’s close to the café before he even sees or smells it, because Mishka, with her finely tuned doggy nose immediately perks up and her tail starts wagging again. When they turn the corner, the smell hits Aleks as well, and he’s immediately reminded of the fact he’d skipped breakfast in the wake of his excitement at Mishka feeling well enough for a walk.

The sight that greets him next is such a thing of picturesque beauty that Aleks can’t help but smile. The quaint café, nestled between a fashion boutique and an apartment building, radiates so much familiar warmth that Aleks is struggling with the feeling that _surely_ he’s been here before, even if only in a dream. Some sort of vine winds its way around the pillars that hold up an awning to protect the diners sitting outside from the mid-morning sunlight and hanging pots with bright flowers spilling over the edge swing in the gentle breeze.

A sturdy post near the door includes a little ring that’s perfect to tie Mishka’s leash through, and there’s a dog bowl full of fresh, cool water waiting right next to it, which Mishka wastes no time shoving her face into and lapping up. One of the patrons sees it, a tall man with a mop of black curls atop his head, and he laughs as he meets Aleks’ eyes.

“Quite a handful, I imagine?”

“ _Like you wouldn’t believe_ ,” Aleks smirks, giving Mishka one last pat before he stands. “I just need to run in to grab a coffee and some breakfast. Are you able to do me a massive favour and make sure she doesn’t cause any mayhem for a few minutes?”

The human has an open book resting on one knee, obviously engrossed in whatever story he’s currently reading. With his free hand, he lifts a cup of coffee up to his lips to sip from it, and he smiles up at Aleks.

“Go ahead, dude. I spend most of my day here, anyway.”

As Aleks pushes open the door to the café, a bell chimes above him, probably smaller than the large brass one at James’ bookstore, judging by the difference in sound. The place is buzzing, as he’d expect for any popular café during the morning rush, but none of the customers seem upset about the wait. Either the casters who own this place are very efficient, or they’re getting a little help from some emotional control magic.

When he spots the couple behind the counter, Aleks immediately knows the former was the correct statement. The two of them move in a dance, perfectly in sync, preparing coffees and food at a pace that would likely have resulted in a sloppy final product if they were human. As casters, however, even when they’re not able to show any _obvious_ signs of magic, their performance is like a work of living art, a display of indisputable talent in the kitchen. _Surely,_ one or both of them must have magic claimed for the culinary arts…

The man reaches across the counter to hand a takeaway cup to one waiting customer, beaming proudly, and within a second of his exit, the woman swoops over with one more in each hand, delivering to the next customer in line. Aleks, who _had_ been frozen solid in the doorway watching this fantastic display, manages to rouse himself to hold the door aside for the departing customer, and he takes his place in front of the serving counter.

The wife, after setting another cup in the coffee machine, turns to meet his eyes, and she pulls up short, blinking rapidly as she takes him in.

“ _Aleks!_ You finally came!”

Aleks cocks his head, frowning at the caster. She’s _beautiful_ , and Aleks is honestly wondering why he’s surprised by that fact by this point. He’s come face-to-face with more gorgeous casters in the past few weeks than he feels like he did in his entire life before this, and meeting a _familiar_ on top of it all! This has to be some joke the universe is playing on him, right? People just don’t have luck like this.

Just like Lindsey, the woman’s natural hair is brown, but it fades to blonde at the ends from where it had been bleached. Whilst Lindsey’s hair had been down, this caster is working in a kitchen, and she’s made the wise decision to pull it up into a soft bun atop her head, secured with a teal scrunchie. Her attire is also simple and easy for a day of work, a long button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and an apron to keep her front clean.

She’s also wearing a light scarf, wound many times around her neck, which confuses Aleks for a moment. He’s sure most people, caster or otherwise, would overheat in a work environment like this, though he supposes a temperature enchantment would be a simple enough fix. When he spots the tiniest hint of black lining peeking out from beneath the scarf, it finally makes sense. She’s obviously covering tattoos that wouldn’t be appropriate for a work setting, and Aleks can completely understand that.

All of that said, Aleks has never seen this caster in his life. He’s absolutely _positive_ he would have remembered any woman as beautiful as she is. Had Trevor already told her about him in the few days since they’d met? And would that description have been ample enough for her to recognise him at a glance?

“Do I… _know_ you?” He breathes, taken aback by the depth of emotion in her blue-green eyes, a sentiment he can only describe as complete and utter _adoration_ , something he thought was reserved for long-term married couples.

“Not yet, no.” The caster grimaces apologetically. “We’ve been waiting for you, though! You’re the last of the others to show up. I’m Anna, by the way.”

“Uh, _hi,_ Anna. Apparently, I don’t need to introduce myself…” Aleks cocks his head, curious. She’s the strangest women he’s ever met, but it only seems to make her more intriguing to him. “I’m sorry, what do you mean by _others?”_

“Oh, don’t mind my nonsense! I get so caught up in things that haven’t yet come to pass that I forget to focus on what’s happening in the present.”

It finally clicks. The instant recognition, the cryptic words, the feeling that Anna has known Aleks her entire life.

“ _My God_ , you—you’re a _seer_ , aren’t you?!”

Of all the ways a caster’s magic can be claimed, the rarest and most powerful gift one can be bestowed with is foresight. Such casters have the power to _see_ _the future_ itself. The fact there are so few seers in the world compared to other types of caster is a clear indication of the sheer strength of such a skill. Seers command the same respect in their world as familiars and the magical elite: their abilities are _truly_ awe-inspiring.

“I don’t see a future that I know _for sure_ will happen, not exactly.” Anna laughs, a playful look in her eyes. “I just get…glimpses of possibilities.”

“Is that what I am? A _possibility?”_

“ _No,_ Aleks.” Anna shakes her head fondly. When she blinks up at Aleks through those long eyelashes of hers, Aleks sees a sudden confidence in her gaze that almost takes his breath away. “I’ve been certain of you for a long time.”

“I’m not really sure what to say…”

“How about we start with your order, yeah?”

Anna’s smirk is mischievous, and she picks up a pad of sticky notes, pen at the ready. Aleks scans the drinks menu, deciding on something sweet, and he can’t help but smile to himself. What can he say? He’s got a _sweet tooth_. As he meets Anna’s eyes again, he sees them glaze over a little, as if she’s momentarily staring off into middle space.

“Let me guess…” she murmurs, before Aleks has a chance to speak. “A large mocha and…a toasted breakfast sandwich with extra cheese, not too much hot sauce. And a pet-safe cookie for Mishka? We throw them in for free when people bring their dogs.”

“Is it still a guess when you already know what I’m gonna ask for?” Aleks quirks an eyebrow, and Anna trills.

“Just humour me.” She pouts, playing along without missing a beat.

“ _Of course,_ you’re right. That’s _fantastic!”_ Aleks murmurs, eyes wide with astonishment. It’s one thing to _know_ of the existence of seers, but another thing entirely to _see_ one in action with his own two eyes.

“ _Thank you_.” Anna beams, jotting down Aleks’ order and getting the card machine set up. Aleks waves his card and Anna turns to get back to work as soon as she’s handed him the receipt. “I’ll get Asher to call for you once it’s ready.”

Aleks nods, taking a seat in the corner. From this angle, he can look out the front window and see Mishka having a grand old time as the olive-skinned man scratches her behind the ears. He feels much better knowing she’s not all alone out there.

He spends the rest of his time watching Asher and Anna work, enthralled by their grace in the kitchen. If Anna is a seer, then _surely_ Asher must be a culinary caster. The smell in this space is indescribable, and he finds his empty stomach quickly making its discontentment known.

It also gives him a chance to properly look at Asher. The man has dirty blonde hair, short and spiked up in messy tufts, and his beard is lighter than any of the other casters Aleks has met recently. A smattering of freckles covers his face, constellations of history making themselves known upon the canvas of his pale skin. His eyes, a warm brown, are full of determination as he concentrates on his work.

Though his actions _seem_ effortless to an outsider, those eyes tell Aleks another story, a clear indication of focus and dedication that he puts in every second of every day to master his craft. It would seem he’s not a culinary or beverage caster after all, because a caster with that magical purpose would find it as effortless as breathing. If anything, that knowledge endears both Asher and Anna to Aleks even more, a testament to the proficiency they’ve acquired over the years, without even the backing of an innate magical calling.

As he’d noticed when he first entered, the line moves rapidly, and it’s not long before Aleks hears his name being called. He stands up and he gets to watch as Asher meets his eyes for the first time, and that’s an _experience_ all of its own. Asher gasps, slack-jawed, and he looks so awestruck that it makes Aleks laugh. Is this what _he_ looked like when he saw the rest of them for the first time?

The caster hands Aleks his sandwich, expertly wrapped in paper, and a takeaway cup with his mocha, blushing all the while. It seems like there’s a break in customers, so Anna pads up from behind Asher, her arms wrapping around his middle. He turns to look over his shoulder at his wife, and she smiles and nods. Again, they’re doing that married-couple-mind-reading thing that Aleks can’t help but yearn to experience himself.

“This is Aleks, baby.” Anna says, dropping a kiss on her husband’s shoulder. “Aleks, meet Asher.”

“ _Hi_ ,” Asher murmurs shyly, peeking up at Aleks through his eyelashes, and Aleks feels that deep, familiar ache in his chest. What has he done to deserve a sight like _this?_

“ _Hey_.” Aleks smiles, and he feels fucking _giddy_. Christ, he’s losing it over _another_ married couple.

Anna reaches out with one hand to lift the lid off a tin filled with small dog biscuits, and she presses one into Aleks’ palm.

“I already know she’ll love it. We make them ourselves.” She says proudly. “Also, enjoy the dog park!”

Asher is _visibly_ excited at the realisation that Aleks has a dog, but a few more customers have just entered so they have no choice but to get back to work. Before they start working the line again, Asher calls out one last question.

“Will we see you again?”

“ _Absolutely,_ ” Aleks says, at the _exact_ same time that Anna replies, “ _Without question_.”

It makes them all shake with laughter, but Aleks can see it in Anna’s eyes again, the incontestable certainty of what she knows to be true, so Aleks feels nothing but _hope_ as he makes his goodbyes and shuffles out of the café.

Back in the street, Aleks finds Mishka with her head laying on the human’s leg, and he slowly pets her as he holds his book up with the other hand to read. Mishka, while seeming like she’s having the time of her life, still starts wagging her tail as soon as she sees Aleks emerge. He tosses her the treat, which she chomps down happily, and the man laughs, resting his book face down on the table.

“Thanks for taking care of Mishka, dude.”

“It’s my absolute pleasure!” The human smiles, dark eyes flashing from behind his semi-rimless frames, his teeth gleaming in the bright morning light. “ _Mishka._ Beautiful name for a beautiful dog.”

“Sorry, I _just_ realised we didn’t do names yet.” Aleks apologises, holding out his hand. “Aleks.”

“Jakob,” he replies, shaking Aleks’ outstretched hand. “As I said, I spend most of my time here reading, so I’m happy to keep her company whenever you find me here.”

“Good to know,” Aleks chuckles, letting Jakob ruffle Mishka’s fur one more time before they set off.

He’s too starving to wait until the park to eat, so he tears into the sandwich as he walks, biting back a moan at the taste. _Christ_ , this could hardly be considered _food_. What was that stuff the Greek gods had? _Ambrosia?_ He’s sure that such perfection would be almost impossible for a human to achieve. The mocha, once he tastes it as well, is just as delicious, but at least Aleks is _prepared_ for it this time.

When Aleks reaches the park, already having devoured his food and more than half of his drink, he lets Mishka off her leash and laughs as she zooms off to run around and play with the other dogs. This is the first time he’s ever come to the dog park before late afternoon, thanks to his new promise to get out and _live_ a little, and Mishka seems to be very excited to meet some new friends.

As Aleks watches her dart around a bush and fly out the other side, a corgi is suddenly yapping eagerly, hot on her heels, and Aleks squints. Even from this distance, he can tell it’s definitely Ein, and Aleks immediately scans the park for James. He finds him, sitting alone on a bench, a large summer hat _screaming_ his signature style, and Aleks can’t help but smile. _No wonder_ he’d never met him until this point; James is obviously a morning walk kind of witch.

As Aleks walks towards James, ruminating over the events of the past few weeks, his head is still spinning. It truly blows his mind how much he’d been missing out on whilst he was so busy with his head in the flames, focusing on his work to the exclusion of all else. Everything that’s happening now is a clear sign that he should be _kinder_ to himself, and he needs to enjoy life before it passes him by.

James looks up as he hears his approach, that huge hat tipping back to reveal chocolate eyes and lips painted almost the exact same shade, and the witch regards Aleks with an affection that makes his heart skip a beat. Those perfectly sculpted lips pull up into a grin, and Aleks feels like he's _finally_ home.


	5. Fuck

“I mean, what the _hell_ am I doing? _What?_ I just never leave my house for years like a goddamn _hermit_ , and when I _finally_ decide to go outside, I meet _six_ gorgeous casters in the space of a few weeks. What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean? And I _like_ them all, I can’t stop thinking about them, but four of them are already fucking _married!_ They were all _flirting_ with me, though, I wasn’t imagining that _was I?_

And _James!_ James looks like a fucking _supermodel_ and _God,_ he wears _makeup,_ and I didn’t even know that was something I _wanted_ until I saw it. But I _have_ , and I _do_ , I wanna _kiss_ him now, man. I wanna get his pretty lipstick all _smudged_ because I’ll bet he looks _so damn hot_ like that! He kept brushing those _curls_ back behind his ear as well, and _I_ wanted to do that. I wanted to touch them _so bad_ because they looked so _soft_ , but you can’t just _do_ that to someone you just met because that’s _fucked up_ , and I don’t wanna be the _fucking weirdo_ who _touches_ someone they just met! And speaking of soft, his _hands!_ I didn’t even know it was _possible_ to have hands as _pretty_ as his, and his _fingers, ugh!_

And _Brett_ is so damn _strong,_ and I bet he could lift me up like nothing and just throw me against a wall. I’m gonna be honest, I’d probably thank him for it. Just—those _arms!_ And he was wearing a _tank top,_ which is _sooooo_ not fair _._ But he’s also so _gentle_ with his little plant friends and I think that’s so damn _cute_ at the same time. And speaking of plants, did you see that tiny _cactus_ he gave me? It’s so _small_ and _cute_ but he _gave_ it to me for _free_ because he _knows_ I work with fire and he _knows_ it loves the heat. I think that’s the most _thoughtful_ thing anyone has ever done for me and it sorta makes me wanna _cry!_

And _Lindsey_ literally _brightens_ the room as soon as she enters it. I _get it_ , she’s a weather witch and it’s just part of her magic, but she’s so damn _beautiful_ that the room would _definitely_ get brighter anyway just because of _her_. She looked so pretty in her _dress_ with her _hair_ and her _eyes_. And what was with that _note?!_ To the _hot boy?_ Brett nodded at her while they were doing their _freaky-married-couple-mind-reading-thing,_ so he _obviously_ knew what she was gonna write and he _wanted_ her to write it as well and they really think I’m _hot?_ Sure, they’re _maybe definitely_ talking about my fire magic, but they know _exactly_ what that sounds like and they _still_ wrote it, so they _do_ think I’m hot?

And _Trevor_ is such a _nerd_ but I fucking _love_ that because I can see how much he cares about what he does, and he took _such good care_ of Mishka when she was sick! And did you see how _embarrassed_ he got when Kori started complimenting him because he’s _that_ modest. I didn’t know I needed a young cute blushing vet-in-training in my life until that moment, but _God_ I _do_ , I _really_ do now! And _Kori!_ She can just turn into a fucking _dragon_ or anything else she wants to whenever she feels like it! Familiars are so _crazy rare_ , and I happen to find a cute caster living _right_ near me with one? What are the _odds_ of that, like _seriously?_

And _Asher!_ He’s so damn _talented,_ just like Anna. I think— _no_ , I _know_ that was the best damn sandwich I’ve ever eaten in my _entire life_ , and you _know_ I love my food. That’s fucking _obvious_. And I don’t even _know_ what his powers are claimed for yet, but I don’t really _care_ because whatever it is, I know it will be just as _perfect_ as he is. And he was _blushing_ so much when Anna introduced him to me, and I think we’ve clearly established the fact that I’ll fucking _die_ for cute blushing boys, which I _will_.

And _Anna!_ My _God_ , Anna is a _seer?!_ If I thought I was lucky enough to meet a _familiar_ , a caster with _foresight_ on top of that? And she _knew_ me as soon as she _saw_ me! She’s seen the _future!_ What has she _seen_ already? What does she _know?_ Does she know _how_ I’ll _die?_ _I_ don’t even know how I’ll die. _Nobody_ knows that! But _she_ probably knows that! I hope it’s not _soon!_ I only just met all these _hot_ _casters!_ Also, she said she was _certain_ about me, _like_ , what even is _that_ supposed to mean? Was that _flirting_ or just some _cryptic seer-y_ thing to say?

Things like this don’t _happen_ to normal people. Even for _a caster_ , some things are _beyond_ comprehension, and this is _one of them!_ I just feel like this is all one big _fever dream_ and that I’ll suddenly wake up and _none_ of this actually happened and I’ll still be a _loser_ who’s gonna die _alone_ except for my _cat_ and my _dog_. _It’s just too much!”_

Aleks gasps as his rant comes to a close, greedily sucking the air down, now that he finally has a chance to breathe again. His entire body feels hot and he’s also pretty lightheaded all of a sudden, probably because he hasn’t given himself the chance to breathe for what feels like _hours_. He should _possibly_ drink more water, as well, now that he’s thinking about it.

“Does that make any sense?” Aleks spins around to face the couch, needing to know the message got through. “What do _you_ think?”

Mishka pants up at him with her tongue lolling out, blissfully unaware of Aleks’ current distress, and she’s just cheerful as she _always_ is in Aleks’ presence.

Celia, on the other hand – in the wake of Aleks’ tirade – somehow looks more _unamused_ than he even thought was _possible_ for a non-familiar cat. She squints up at him, eyes slitted, like he’s lost his fucking mind, which he apparently _has_ if he’s having full-blown conversations about his love life with his pets and expecting an answer.

“ _God, I wish all your expressions weren’t so transparent…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
